Duel Zen Modo
by mcohen1993
Summary: Den has awoken from a terrifying trance. His favorite monster turned evil, but he liked it and felt insane. What are these apes talking about the Despair taking over the Hope? Find out.


Duel Zen Modo

**Duel 1: The Ape and the Madness of the Racist Man**

A cloud was cast above in the open field. Standing across from Den was a man with a dark cloak over his head. He seemed to have long hair, but most of it was covered by his cloak. Den was wearing a dark blue coat and an orange beanie hat. On the man's arm was a duel disk, ready to make his first play. Den had a similar duel disk. The man had six cards in his hand, seeming to skim over the cards. He muffled words, making them hard to hear for Den.

"Alright yo …. Dagger Dog in attack mode (4* 1400/1900)," the man muffled, words slurring over as he was dizzy. A doberman-like dog appeared in a flash, a dagger driven through its body. "End turn yo."

Den look into my hand, being unable to read any of what was in front of him except one card, titled Dawn Dunce. The spell card has an effect that would allow it to destroy a monster in return for a monster he owned. But Den cannot see any other cards in his hand. He shuffled his hand, taking what looked like a yellow orange card and placing it in attack mode, slurring his own words uncontrollably, "Monster, attack modo." Den caught his composure, "Then I play Dawn Dunce, destroying my monster to destroy yours." Now in full composure, Den could see his cards. The monster he summoned was Guardo Minimo (4* 0/1600), a small man with blonde hair holding an oversized shield pictured on the card and wincing on the field as he got sucked into the Dawn Dunce. The spell Den played swirled around the playing field, sucking up both Den's and the shady man's monsters.

The man removed his cloak, an Aboriginal mask showed. The man spoke clearly, "Dagger Dog, when removed from the field, inflicts 1000 LP to my opponent if from a card effect. Yo, you need some help. Take 1000 damage now!" he yelled as Den felt a sharp pain in his arms and legs, feeling woozy (Den: 3000LP).

Den lost consciousness from the blow, finding himself in a dark room with an ape staring at him. The ape started speaking, "The Grand Order has sense a powerful force within you. Use that force to beat your foe." As he finished his last words, the ape quickly was swept away as Den slowly crept to his feet.

"Hey man, where are you going?" he asked as the man was walking away.

"Oh, little boy wants some more? No worry, I take your last act as ending your turn, so I will summon another monster, Dagger Dolphin (4* 1800/0) in attack mode," he commanded, showing off a blue dolphin with a similar dagger to Dagger Dog driven into its body. "Attack Dagger Dolphin, the man is wide open. Hell yeah take that you dog!" he yelled, a sharper pain searing through Den's body as the fish struck him. It felt as if Den had been cut (1200LP). "As per my Dagger Dolphin's effect, I can summon back a Dagger monster from my graveyard. Come back Dagger Dog (4* 1400/1900) in defense mode. I also put a card face down yo."

Den stared around, feeling stunned. He had just been knocked out, saw an ugly ape talk clearly to him, and felt the pain of a fish pounce. "I got something for you. With this draw, you will lose _everything_," Den contorted his mouth on the last word, drawing his card with full confidence it would help him win. Luck had given him what he needed.

"Lindburgabad (4* 1400/300) show yourself," he defined, a yellow twin wing plane similar to the Wright Brothers plane flew into the air, holding a casket from a rope. "Lindbugabad has a great effect damn man. You torture me with pain, now face your comeuppance. This yellow flier lets me summon a level 4 monster from my grave, forcing the plane into defense mode in exchange. I now call back my …" he stuttered, feeling nausea similar to earlier in the duel. "Gradda .. Guardo Minimo in attack mode. Overlay net, form bond. Exceez (Exceed Summon in Den's slur) Fold Emperor Despair (Rk. 4 2500/2100)." The nausea brought Den to his knees. He found himself back into the Dark Realm the ape presided in.

"This monster you summoned, it isn't what we gave you …" the ape said.

"I understand now, this monster must be cosmic," Den said.

"The Fold Emperor isn't the Aspiring Emperor. You have there a monster that can either destroy your own soul, or give you great power with the cost of your sanity."

"Well, my sanity is already lost, it seems to have chosen the later," Den declared, laughing as he got up to his feet, now seeing the man daunted by the Fold Emperor, a warrior with grey armor and blue markers (Fold Emperor is designed like Aspiring Emperor Hope, but is colored in grey and blue). "Let's go Aborigine man," Den said, laughing insanely as Fold Emperor was sapping his sanity.

"First, perhaps you should wake up then dumb whitey," the man said, shocking Den.

Den awoke from a slumber, feeling a headache beyond what he had ever had before. Den wondered what came over him, feeling silly for himself. "My dreams of duels never come out like that," he said aloud to himself. "Usually, I win with my Hope, but what was this Despair?"


End file.
